Too Close for Comfort
by A Sirius Crush On Moony
Summary: Sirius and Remus have grown apart, and Remus finally decides that it's time to leave. Sirius/Remus slash


**Wow, that was depressing. I started out trying to write a nice fluffy Remus/Sirius fic and I got this instead. What happened?**

**Yeah, so I hate myself for writing this :( It actually breaks my heart, so I have to go and read something cute and fluffy now :) Or write something fluffy. Or think about Remus Lupin... yeah, let's do that XD  
**

* * *

**TOO CLOSE FOR COMFORT  
**

It's late at night and I can hear nothing but the clock ticking and my own breathing. I turn a page of my book, completely at ease for once in my life. It's such a peaceful night; silence is bliss in my eyes, and that's why I love being alone so much.

In two hours, _he'll_ be home and everything will fall apart again. The shouting will begin. The tears, the pain. I reach my hand up and clench my fist over my heart – the pain starts even when I _think_ of him.

Where did it all go wrong?

We were once young and in love. We swore to never hurt each other, we swore to love each other forever, but where has that gone?

A blast of green flames lights up the room and I jump, turning in my chair and standing up immediately, throwing my book into the corner. He's home early.

He looks tired. _Great_.

"Hi," I say weakly as he glances up at me, while shrugging his cloak off.

"Cup of tea," he says as he sits down on the sofa, throwing his feet up on the table in front of him. I nod and quickly rush into the kitchen where I turn on the kettle. I rest my hands on the kitchen counter and let out a deep breath. I can almost feel the tears and nothing has even happened yet.

"I thought you were cleaning the house today?" Sirius yells from the living room.

"I did!" I yell back, feeling my heart thumping in my chest. I nearly jump out of my skin with his reply.

"GET IN HERE AND TALK TO ME! I AT LEAST DESERVE THAT AFTER MY LONG DAY OF WORK!"

I hurry in with his cup of tea, spilling it over the sides of the cup. He stares at me as I rush in and place the cup down next to him.

"You will wipe that up, right?" Sirius asks, glancing at the spilt tea. I nod quickly. "As I was saying," he says, taking a sip of his tea. "Ugh, not your best cup of tea. Anyway, I thought you were cleaning the house today."

"I did," I say quietly.

"Well," Sirius says, glancing around the room. "Doesn't look very clean to me... I mean considering you can't even get yourself a job, I'd have thought you'd put a bit more effort into making the house look good."

I feel the blood boil, but I'm not going to rise to it. That's always how the fighting starts, and I don't want to go to bed tonight with a tear-stained pillow.

"Well?" Sirius asks, raising his eyebrows at me. I let out a breath and nod.

"Sorry," I say. "I'll try harder next time. Let me just go and clean up the tea I spilt."

"Screw-up," he mutters as I walk into the kitchen.

I drop to the floor, my face in my hands. The tears fall and I don't care anymore. I miss him. I miss how he was, before he became this monster.

I hurry to my feet as I hear his footsteps approaching. Hastily wiping the tears from my eyes, I turn and attempt to look busy.

"Disgusting cup of tea," he mumbles to me as he pours it down the sink. "What the hell are you doing? You've been doing nothing all day, and you think you can do that when I'm here, too? LOOK AT ME!"

I turn to face him and I see the anger in his eyes. "I w-was just going t-to clean it up n-n-now."

"OH FUCKING FORGET IT, REMUS!" he yells at me, slamming the cup down on the counter and smashing it. "I WORK HARD ALL FUCKING DAY TO COME HOME TO YOU FOOTERING ABOUT LIKE YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING! I'LL CLEAN IT UP IF IT'S SUCH A BOTHER TO YOU! MORE FUCKING WORK FOR ME, BECAUSE I'M NOT A LAZY SCREW-UP LIKE YOU!"

I clench my fists, and I can't help responding to his outburst, no matter how much I try to stop myself.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? IF I COULD GET A JOB, I WOULD, OK? YOU _KNOW_ HOW HARD IT IS FOR ME AND I WORK _SO_ HARD EVERY SINGLE DAY TO MAKE YOU HAPPY, AND YOU _NEVER EVER_ THANK ME! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU MORE THAN I'VE EVER HATED ANYONE!"

I grab the knife from the counter next to me and hold it up as if to plunge it through him, when I stop, horrified with myself. My breathing is fast and ragged as I drop the knife to the floor.

Sirius stares at me in fear and shock and he grabs my hand. "Remus... I'm... so sorry."

I pull my hand away quickly, closing my eyes and opening them again after I calm myself down. "Sirius... I'm going."

"What? Going where?" Sirius says quickly.

"I'm leaving. I c-can't live here with y-you anymore. You treat me r-really badly... I just... I have to go."

It breaks my heart, and I feel like killing myself. He was my first love, and we had promised each other that we'd never break up.

"You can't... Remus, what happened to forever?" Sirius says, and I'm shocked to actually see tears in his eyes.

"As far as I'm concerned, we broke up the minute you started treating me like crap," I say, wiping a tear from my eye. "Goodbye, Sirius."

I run from the room and from the house. I don't bother taking anything with me; nothing in that house has any value to me.

Not the clothes, the photos, Sirius.

The only thing I hold onto is the memories, and I hope that those alone will get me through the torture that I'm sure will come.

**~THE END~**

* * *

**Sorry! It was _so_ depressing! This is what happens when Sirius gets REALLY REALLY overwhelmed by work. That's my only excuse for his evilness in this...  
**

**Ok, Sirius would _never_ do this to Remus. I don't even know where it came from...  
**

**So yeah, I promise to have something nice and fluffy up in a few days! xX  
**


End file.
